Cousins there death
by Crazy2010
Summary: Gram's evil witch cousin is freed from her prison and decided to bring vengeance upon Grams so decides to target the ones she loves such as the charmed ones.


Title: Cousins there death

Description: Gram's evil witch cousin is freed from her prison and decided to bring vengeance upon Grams so decides to target the ones she loves such as the charmed ones.

Chapter 1:

_1950 June 14__th_

Penny Halliwell sat relaxing in the manor sipping her pink champagne then jumped with fright when her mother Priscilla strolled in. Pecking her daughter on the cheek then sitting down Priscilla rested her hand gently on Penny's shoulder "we need to talk about your cousin honey" Priscilla seriously said

"I know mother she's bad new, she's family though" replied Penny. Priscilla jumped from her chair then stared at a picture of herself and her two cousins one who was seduced by evil and she was forced to kill, a single tear strolled her cheek until she wiped it away then shouted angrily "your cousin Margaret is not a good Witch, she is driven by power and greed she broke the wiccan promise and has used her powers for her own gain" suddenly Priscilla stood motionless when she noticed a small magpie staring at her. A gust of wind blew the manor doors open and Margaret confidently strutted in with her familiar perched on her shoulder her magpie Diablo. "Hello family I have come for my book, the book of shadows" wickedly laughed Margaret "Well cousin you won't be getting our family book without going threw me" fiercely said Penny then with a flick of her hand Margaret was swept of her feet and into the bookcase. "My little cousin that wasn't very nice" sarcastically giggled Margaret who then wiggled her fingers which sent a gust of wind to blow her cousin threw the window, Priscilla rushed to her daughters side then chanted a spell causing Margaret to be lifted into the air then slammed into marble table. Angry and shocked Margaret shot a bolt of fire at Priscilla with knocked her of her feet.

Margaret's elegant black dress was now torn and ripped to shreds as she pounced on Penny causing her gold sovereign ring to fly of her finger, Priscilla hurried to the ring then grabbed it. Holding the ring Penny and her mother held each others hands caringly and together they chanted a spell causing Margaret to be trapped inside the ring for eternity.

_Modern day Halliwell Manor_

Paige carefully rooted threw the bunch of boxes in the attic inspecting each of her finds carefully until she found herself staring at a beautiful gold sovereign. "Pretty" Paige said quietly to herself before she quickly tried it on when she placed it on her finger the room was lit up by a beam of blood red light. "I have been trapped inside that ring for 60 years" announced Margaret who was now a withered and old evil witch "The book of shadows" happily exclaimed Margaret who childishly skipped to it until it flew away from the evil, Paige quickly reached to a small potion but was instantly caged in a block of fire by Margaret who proudly smiled at the good witch then vanished into a wild flame.

Piper screamed with shock when she saw the badly burnt Paige then caringly held her hand and called for help. Sara the charmed ones temporary whitelighter kindly healed Paige who thankfully wrapped her arms around Sara then informed them on what happened.

Margaret was once a beautiful evil witch now she was hunchbacked wrinkled and old even though she still was powerful she wasn't much to look at.

Wearing a long emerald green robe Margaret stood determined to gain back her beauty over a hot bubbling cauldron then she scooped out a spoonful of her potion then slowly drank it. A puff of red smoke covered the room then when it settled it uncovered Margaret standing victoriously staring into her mirror.

Margaret had her jet black hair in a bob, crystal blue eyes, smooth soft skin and a tall slim body back which made her feel so young and youthful. "I am beautiful" shouted Margaret. Margaret's eyes turned bright sheet white and she received a premonition:

_**Piper, Phoebe and Paige standing behind the book of shadows as they watched Margaret get devoured by a roaring flame of fire.**_

Margaret felt so weak and embarrassed and shouted "Diablo", Diablo then came flying towards Margaret then perched himself on his mistress. "My baby" she said lovingly as she kissed him on the beak then said ashamed and embarrassed "I had a vision the charmed ones will kill me but that was a warning that will all change now my baby. I will kill them first".

Chapter one finished

Authors note: review please if you enjoyed it, review please I will be grateful and do another chapter really quick. More will be revealed in the next chapter especially when Margaret targets someone very close to the charmed ones.


End file.
